un béguin impossible
by Aya121
Summary: Harry à le béguin...il est même plus que ça...il vous raconte... OS YAOI


**Un béguin impossible**

**Source :** Harry Potter.

**Genre :** One shot, angst, romance, pov de Harry, **yaoi** (relation entre deux hommes, vous êtes prévenus)!

**Rating :** M (pour des grossiers mots et de quelques vulgarités)

**Personnages :** Un HP+SS. Exclusivement Harry. Un instant de HPxBZ (pas taper ! Je ne trahis pas mon couple fétiche mais j'en avais besoin). Seulement notre petit brun souhaiterait un beau blond aux yeux d'orage pour compagnon…

**Disclaimer :** Comme tant d'autres fanficeuses, les petits personnages du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont les protégés de la super J.K. Rowling ! Je ne fais juste que les emprunter le temps d'un écrit.

**Résumé :** Harry est las d'avoir ce petit pincement au cœur pour Draco. Et cela depuis bien trop longtemps.

**Important :** S'il y a spoiler ce sera uniquement des volumes 1 à 6. Rien sur le volume 7. Si des mots sur le monde de HP vous semblent étranges, allez voir sur l'encyclopédie Harry Potter. Vous pourrez ainsi trouver les mots anglais/français puisque j'ai une tendance pour les mots originaux.

* * *

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_L'histoire…_

Londres 2005.

J'écris cette histoire, ce petit – grand – bout de ma vie. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi si ce n'est vouloir me guérir de cette douleur au cœur qui persiste. Une douleur qui résulte de ma bêtise, de ma faiblesse.

Mes amis me saoulent discours après discours sur ce que je dois faire pour éliminer cette douleur. C'est bien beau tout ça mais ils ne sont PAS à MA place. Ils ont leur petite vie de couple toute jolie, toute mignonne.

Hé oui, le vilain méchant pas beau s'est fait refaire la façade par mes propres soins, le réduisant en une poussière puante de magie noire.

C'était il y a 8 ans. Comme le temps passe vite.

Et donc 11 ans que je supporte cette douleur. Me traitez-vous de fou ? De masochiste ? Non, ce n'est pas encore ça. Je dirais plutôt un mec qui a un espoir impossible mais qui s'acharne sur ses rêveries.

Quelle est cette douleur ? Celle d'un béguin, un béguin avec un grand A, celui de l'amour car oui c'est bien le sentiment d'amour qui me tue à petit feu. Quelle ironie puisque ce sentiment m'a sauvé bien des fois.

Je suis en train d'en dire trop et pas assez à la fois. Allons donc dans les profondeurs de ma stupidité.

Je suis amoureux à en crever. Qu'y a-t-il ne mal à cela ?

Revenons 11 ans plus tôt.

Nous étions en quatrième année à Hogwarts. Ma participation au tournoi des trois sorciers n'était appréciée de personne et de moi-même. Les ennuis me collaient encore plus à la peau, la mort de mon parrain, mes hormones en ébullition s'additionnaient à cela ainsi que d'autres tourments. Le « connard chieur number one du siècle » aux fesses et LUI qui me cherchait un peu plus chaque jour.

Je commençais doucement mais sûrement à péter les plombs. Heureusement, une âme bienveillante en la personne de Severus Snape venait me soutenir. Oui, le grand méchant maître des potions, celui que l'on pensait être un connard au plus haut point m'a été d'une très grande aide. Plusieurs soirs par semaine j'allais dans ses appartements pour discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout de mes peurs, ma colère, ma tristesse. Il m'écoutait attentivement et savait ensuite trouver les mots qu'il me fallait. Je ne recevais aucune pitié de lui, c'est pour cela que je me sentais si bien avec lui. Je le suis encore, il est un père pour moi, je pense que le mien n'en finit pas de se retourner dans sa tombe.

Il faut croire que je suis comme ma mère, j'ai laissé une chance à Severus, je l'ai laissé m'approcher et sans me forcer à m'ouvrir à lui, sans arrière pensée, sans que je ne me sente utilisé.

Être utilisé, oui je l'ai été toute mon adolescence jusqu'à ce que la prophétie se réalise et que je fasse mon boulot de petit sauveur du monde. Ensuite… les gens décidèrent de m'idolâtrer un moment pour me jeter dans l'oubli peu de temps après.

J'ai alors décidé de quitter le monde sorcier et vivre dans le Londres des muggles et d'y faire des études. Au début, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire mais Severus m'a de nouveau aidé en mettant en avant le fait que j'aimais l'architecture. Je me suis lancé dans un Master et l'ai réussi avec distinction. Mon stage de fin d'étude m'a été très utile, j'ai directement intégré la plus grosse société d'Europe. Voilà 2 ans que j'y travaille et j'y ai trouvé le bonheur… professionnel.

Revient alors le coté cœur… où le désastre est total. Quelques coups ici et là qui ne faisaient que me distraire de ce qui me rongeait jour après jour. Je pensais que ne plus jamais le revoir m'aiderait à l'oublier… c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Certains moments, j'arrivais à oublier mon cœur. D'autres moments, cela revenait encore plus qu'avant.

Un vendredi, cela fut plus fort que moi et je me suis glissé discrètement dans le monde sorcier. Il était assez facile de ne pas se faire reconnaître, j'avais changé en 7 ans, je ne côtoyais plus personne à part Severus. Même mes meilleurs amis avaient mieux à faire que de prêter attention à autre chose que leur vie de couple.

Une agitation dans Diagon Alley attira ma curiosité, me faufilant entre les passants j'aperçus ce que je n'aurais pas dû apercevoir.

Lui !

Lui et une maudite pétasse à son bras. Je n'avais rien contre cette fille, c'était seulement sa position par rapport à lui qui me fit presque grogner de colère. Je n'ai pas compris sur le fait pourquoi cette bande de mouches à m---- bourdonnait ainsi autour de ce « couple ». Et je ne voulais pas savoir.

Mes poumons se comprimèrent lorsque mon regard croisa celui acier de « lui ». Je pense avoir lu de l'étonnement dans ses prunelles, je n'en suis pas certain. Une seule chose à faire, disparaître et vite fait. Je me suis donc enfui pour atteindre le plus vite possible Leaky Cauldron.

Que j'étais con d'avoir eu l'idée de revenir, quel crétin, quel masochiste. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un et la seule personne dont j'avais besoin n'était pas là, c'était l'année scolaire alors il était à Hogwarts en train de martyriser de pauvres élèves.

Je suis pourtant chez Severus, il m'avait donné sa clé depuis longtemps. J'étais presque en panique, je me suis enfermé dans « ma » chambre, celle qui m'était réservée mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il me fallait. Je me suis alors permis de pénétrer dans la chambre de mon « presque » père et disparaître sous la couette en espérant que son odeur y soit. L'odeur qui me permettait de me calmer lorsque je n'allais pas bien et qu'il m'ouvrait les bras pour m'y réfugier.

Même à 25 ans il m'arrivait encore de le faire.

Jusqu'au samedi soir, je ne suis pas sorti du lit mais une main dans mes cheveux me fit relever la tête. Deux onyx me transpercèrent et je fis ce qu'il attendait… j'ai craqué et me suis jeté dans ses bras. Severus a pu ressentir ma détresse quand mes barrières se sont brisées. Il m'a simplement gardé dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux dans un geste doux qui contrastait avec son image d'homme froid.

Je semblais si fragile… je l'étais.

Ce béguin…

Cet amour à sens unique me dévorait et arrivait lentement à mes limites.

Quelques jours plus tard, une personne se présenta chez Severus où j'avais élu domicile pour quelques temps.

Blaize Zabini, une agréable personne que j'avais appris à apprécier en temps de guerre. Il avait été étonné de me trouver là mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Nous avons commencé alors une relation amicale, une chose qui m'avait cruellement manquée.

De fil en aiguille, le lien se transforma en une drôle d'attirance. C'est lors d'une soirée plutôt arrosée chez lui que nous avons échangé un premier baiser.

Pas une simple caresse, mais bien un long baiser dans les règles de l'art. C'était doux et chaud, je me sentais en confiance.

Nous nous sommes laissés aller à une relation amoureuse. Une relation dans le monde des muggles mais inconnue du monde sorcier. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de ce monde qui m'avait rejeté quelques années plus tôt et mon petit ami ne semblait pas vouloir être dérangé par des vautours qui se feraient un plaisir de faire des choux gras en découvrant une histoire croustillante dans la vie du grand Blaize Zabini qui était à la tête d'un des secteurs les plus importants du ministère.

Il venait loger chez moi tous les week-ends mais un vendredi j'ai voulu lui faire une surprise. Je suis allé chez lui – côté sorcier – et j'y ai préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour passer une agréable soirée qui se terminerait par de douces étreintes.

C'était sans compter ce qui semblait me porter la poisse, les vendredis n'étaient pas mes amis. Et je le découvris d'une manière à nouveau douloureuse.

Trois heures après mon arrivée, on sonna à la porte. Je ne savais pas si je devais ouvrir ou non mais la personne insistait alors je me suis permis d'ouvrir la porte.

Quelle erreur.

Une tête blonde se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, il laissa la main qui s'apprêtait à sonner une nouvelle fois en suspend.

-« Potter ? »

J'ai eu alors, ce qui m'étonna, la force de répondre calmement.

-« Oui, Malfoy ? »

-« Que fais-tu là ? »

Et je ne me retins pas d'avouer.

-« Je suis chez mon petit ami. »

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche.

-« Un problème Malfoy ? »

-« Ton… petit ami ? »

-« Oui, MON petit ami Blaize… si tu n'avais pas encore compris. »

-« Mais, depuis quand ? Il ne m'a rien dit. »

-« Quelques mois. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder à cette conversation, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Tu devrais envoyer un hibou pour prévenir Blaize de ton passage. Évite seulement de repasser aujourd'hui, tu risquerais de n'avoir aucune réponse… »

Sur ce, j'ai fermé la porte au nez d'un Malfoy figé. Je me suis alors laissé glisser le long de la porte. Comment avais-je pu tenir aussi longtemps devant lui ? Heureusement, Malfoy n'avait pas insisté et était parti. Je n'ai pas tenu à prévenir Blaize du passage de Draco Malfoy et il ne semblait pas être au courant.

La soirée me fit oublier ce qui s'était passé juste avant le retour de Blaize.

C'est vers 4 heures du matin que cela bascula. Quelqu'un sonnait comme un sauvage et tambourinait à la porte. Mon petit ami s'était levé pour aller ouvrir et envoyer quelques doloris au crétin qui osait perturber son sommeil. Je m'étais alors levé aussi pour passer ma tête au coin du couloir où je pouvais voir qui venait nous déranger. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant un Draco Malfoy ivre de chez ivre qui essayait tant bien que mal de tenir debout. Le blond poussa un Blaize stupéfait pour entrer et aller s'affaler dans le divan.

-« Draco… que fais-tu là ? Et à cette heure-ci... »

-« J'avais envie de voir mon vieux pote Blaizou. »

-« Draco, il est 4 heures du matin. Ce n'est pas une heure à laquelle on se pointe chez les gens. »

-« Pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose qui t'empêche de t'asseoir avec moi et tailler bavette ? T'aurais peut-être quelque chose à me dire… ? »

Je vis Blaize froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Malfoy émit un léger rire moqueur.

-« Ton vide couilles est encore là ? »

-« … mon… quoi ? »

-« Ton vide couilles. Tu sais, celui que tu baises pour le moment. Ta petite pute… »

Comment… ? Comment osait-il m'insulter ?!

Je fis mon apparition dans le salon, un regard furieux. J'avais la simple envie de démolir ce connard.

-« Répète un peu Malfoy ?! Je ne pense pas avoir tout compris. »

-« Oye Potty ! T'emballes pas, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Tu penses quoi ? Que notre petit Blaize Zabini t'a pour petit ami ? »

Malfoy partit dans un grand éclat de rire puis me jeta un regard mauvais.

-« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un morceau de viande. Une pute de passage avec laquelle il s'amuse… follement vu ton état…. » Cracha-t-il sur un ton de dégout.

J'étais en boxer et quelques suçons ornaient mon cou et mon torse.

-« Arrête Draco. Tu es ivre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis et tu le regretteras quand tu auras dessaoulé. »

-« Oh que non mon meilleur ami, je ne suis pas assez ivre pour dire des conneries. Je ne regretterai PAS mes paroles, pourquoi regretter la vérité ? »

Ok, il avait décidé de mourir ce soir. Il allait comprendre sa bêtise.

Une partie de mon cœur se chauffait encore à le voir mais ce connard dépassait les bornes. Je me suis alors avancé très vite sur lui qu'il en fut surpris. Je l'ai attrapé par la gorge, le soulevant du sol malgré ma tête de moins que lui. La porte s'ouvrit sous mon sort informulé et le blond se vit projeté sur le trottoir, sa tête se cognant au poteau.

-« Ne t'avise plus jamais de croiser ma route Malfoy ou je ne me gênerai pas pour te casser la gueule. »

Je fermai la porte avec violence et posai mon front contre la porte.

-« Harry ? »

Blaize vint m'enserrer de ses puissants bras.

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé Blaize, mais à cette pourriture qui ne le sera jamais. Ce connard qui pense être meilleur que quiconque, qui pense avoir le droit d'insulter les autres. »

Mon petit ami me retourna pour que je sois face à lui toujours entre ses bras. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front puis sur mes lèvres. Ma tête alla se nicher dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, j'humais son odeur en fermant les yeux.

-« Sache que tout ce qu'il a dit n'est que mensonge. Tu n'es pas un jouet pour moi Harry ! Tu es MON petit ami. »

-« Je le sais très bien Blaize, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Quelques jours passèrent après cet incident. Je n'étais plus retourné chez Blaize, craignant le revoir. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté, j'avais encore envie de lui envoyer mille douleurs pour le faire souffrir autant que je souffrais.

Ma relation avec Blaize changea petit à petit. Nous nous éloignions jour après jour, c'est d'un commun accord que nous nous sommes séparés.

J'avais dit que les vendredis étaient pourris ? Un de plus me conforta dans cette idée. J'avais bu plus qu'il ne fallait, plusieurs verres – bouteilles – de whisky pur feu. Ma tête tournait, je n'avais plus les idées très claires.

J'ai transplané dans le monde sorcier et plus précisément devant la demeure de Malfoy junior. Il devait être dans les 2 heures du matin, tout était noir, quoi de plus normal à cette heure si tardive. Ma puissance magique, me permettant de faire sauter le sortilège anti-transplannage, me permit d'atterrir dans un grand salon. Des pas précipités arrivèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles et un Draco Malfoy déboula dans la pièce et se figea à ma vue.

-« Potter ? Que fais-tu là ? »

-« Hmm… je ne sais pas trop. Certainement venir voir mon connard préféré ? »

-« Tu… tu es ivre ? »

-« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non… »

Malgré mon taux d'alcoolémie élevé, je fus en 2 enjambées à quelques centimètres de ma Némésis. Il était tellement beau, comme un ange.

Il en avait seulement l'apparence.

Il tenta de faire un pas en arrière mais ma main droite sur sa nuque l'en empêcha et je pris possession de sa bouche, maltraitant ses lèvres, sa langue. Malfoy essaya de se dégager mais après quelques enroulements de langues, il se laissa aller. Baisers après baisers, nous ne pouvions nous séparer.

C'était tellement bon.

Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous mon tee-shirt. Je fis de même en écartant les pans de sa robe de chambre. Grognements et gémissements s'élevaient dans la pièce. Nous nous sommes rapprochés du sofa où nous nous sommes allongés. Moi le surplombant, nous avons alors passé le reste de la nuit à faire du corps à corps encore et encore, nous étions affamés l'un de l'autre. Je pense que Malfoy et moi nous sommes endormis après tant d'exercice.

Le soleil était haut quand je me suis réveillé. Quelle horrible douleur qui me vrillait les tempes. Un corps chaud contre moi me remit les idées en place.

Bordel, j'avais couché avec Malfoy.

J'avais baisé avec lui.

Je L'avais baisé.

Il s'éveillait à son tour. Que pouvais-je faire ? Il allait sûrement crier au viol, et me lancer divers sorts pour avoir osé le toucher.

Il était hétéro et venait de se faire enculer par un homo. Quelle terrible chose pour un Malfoy.

Deux perles grises me fixèrent un instant, il essayait très certainement de comprendre la situation. Il se releva sur ses coudes, moi le surplombant toujours.

-« Que… Potter ?! »

Je fis alors la meilleure chose qui me vint à l'esprit. Ma main alla caresser sa joue, puis mes doigts frôlèrent sa tempe droite. Mes lèvres formulèrent un sortilège.

-« Non… att… »

-« _Obliviate_. »

Draco sombra dans l'inconscience. Je l'ai emmené dans sa chambre pour le déposer sur son lit et rabattre les couvertures. Mes mains s'attardèrent sur son visage si paisible lorsqu'il dormait.

Un dernier baiser.

Un baiser d'adieu.

-« Adieu mon ange. »

Une larme s'écrasa sur la joue laiteuse de Draco. Je pleurais… pleurais mon amour impossible.

J'ai décidé à partir de ce jour de ne plus jamais revenir. De quitter l'Angleterre le plus rapidement possible.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Écrite : 12 novembre 2009._

_Hum, on ne me frappe pas, je vous prie !_

_Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin._

_Ensuite, ceci est bien un one-shot sauf…. Si vous désirez une séquelle, sinon cela restera ainsi._

_Et aussi: merci à ma bêta d'amouuureeeuuuuh *o* ma Shini!!! d'avoir gentiment corrigé mes erreurs  
_

_Message de détresse de la bêta : Noooooooooooooooonnnnn !!! Ça peut pas rester comme ça !!! Des reviews pour avoir une suite !!! Pauvre Harry T___T_


End file.
